Innovations have begun to transform conventional books and other printed publications into multimedia interactive devices. Printed publications have been fitted to connect electronically with computers and other media storage devices to retrieve and display digital content. In some instances, the printed publications have an integrated remote control device capable of interacting wirelessly with the media storage devices and in other instances, the printed publications are tethered to the media storage devices with a local connection such as a USB connection or cable connection. This technology enables, for example, a reader to press the pictures and words on the regular printed ink and paper page and retrieve digital content from a computer or other media storage device.
Creators and publishers of content for use with these multimedia interactive devices may desire to make their content available for purchase. However, some content providers may not provide the type, format or layout of content that users desire. Therefore, there is currently a need to allow any user to become a creators and/or a publisher to create content in any manner. The present invention desires to fulfill that need.